Sexy Doctor
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: Stiles subit un accident de scooter et se retrouve hospitaliser. Il se réveille 3 jours plus tard et à la visite d'un docteur grognon mais outrageusement sexy. Que ce passe t'il pendant cette visite de contrôle ? Vous le serez en le lisant ! Bonus 1 poster !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Sexy Doctor

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient a par l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dislexique et dishortographique

Note 1 : J'ai eu cette idée quand j'ai regardé un documentaire sur les urgentistes. Ce qu'à Stiles dans l'accident a été pris à la victime. Ce dernier était nu pendant l'opération que la caméra a films mais à flouté ce qu'il y avait à flouté. Néanmoins sa ma donnée cette idées !

Notes 2 : Désolé pour les fautes. Je me suis relu, corrigé par Word et un site en ligne pour éliminer le plus gros. Désolé des éventuels faute comme « Comme même » qui se transforme en « Quand même ». Ce sont des fautes liée à ma dyslexie dont je n'arrive pas a distingué la différente par ma mauvaise oralisassions étant petite. Et comme je me relis tout de suite après, j'ai le texte encore bien dans l'esprit donc je peux ne pas voir certaine faute même si elle son gros.

Sexy doctor.

Dans une chambre d'hôpital un homme de 21 ans se réveillait doucement. Il était seul dans la pièce blanche et si caractéristique. Il voulut se relever mais eu le souffle coupé. Il préféra se rallonger doucement et attendre que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Le problème c'est que quand on est un hyperactif qui venait de se réveiller, malgré le corps remplie de douleur, son envie de bouger était là. Il se mit alors à parler tout seul se posant des questions auxquelles il tentait de répondre. Puis s'en posait une, parfois sans avoir répondu à la précédente. Et ceux jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Un homme entra dans la pièce, une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou. Le patient analysa de son regard noisette se beau brun. Il semblait très musclé sous son uniforme de médecin. Il avait une barbe de 3 jours bien taillés. Des cheveux travaillés avec une touche de gel. Le résultat se voulait naturel pas comme le patient qui avait les cheveux totalement ébouriffe.

\- Genim Stilinski ? Demande le nouveau venu, un dossier en main.

\- Eu ouais mais je préfère largement être appelé Stiles. Dit ce dernier en grimaçant.

\- Bien. Vous êtes arrivé ici après un accident de scooter i jours.

\- Oh... Et mon scooter va bien ?

La réponse du jeune homme eu le don d'intriguer le médecin. On lui dire qu'il est là depuis 3 jours. Que ça avait dû être grave pour ne pas s'être réveillé avant et lui sort si sa bécane va bien ? Il avait quoi c'est jeune de nos jours. L'hyperactif devant le regard étonné et légèrement renfrogné du doc avait su deviner les pensé du brun.

\- Si je suis encore en vie, réveiller sans trop de truc colle à la peau genre pour la respiration c'est que ça va. Je vais survivre. Donc je m'inquiet pour mon scooter. Je vais allez comment au boulot si j'en suis plus ? Gémit piteusement le brun. J'ai dû prendre un scooter et laisser ma jeep au garage pour aller au boulot parce que ce n'est pas pratique avec elle pour se garé et voilà ! J'suis sûr qu'elle a fait sa pour me punir.

Le docteur trouva son patient aussi exaspérant qu'étrange. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. D'habitude c'était plutôt quelles seront les conséquences plus tard. Où était sa famille. Enfin les trucs habituels. Mais les gosses de riche s'en fichaient que leur voiture soit foutue pourvu qu'il soit vivent et imaginé quel argument sortir au juge pour attaquer en justice l'hôpital parce qu'il aurait eu des séquelles. Le docteur répondit dans un grognement légèrement sexy qu'il était médecin pas mécano.

\- Bon... Et du coup j'ai quoi ? Parce que mon père va se jeter sans moi, pleuré sur le mauvais sorte et mes blessures et je ne serais pas de quoi il parle et j'aurais l'aire profondément con.

\- Votre poumon est sorti de votre cage thoracique. Vous avez une fracture à la jambe droite et le pied droit cassé.

\- Genre ? Trop cool ! S'exclame l'hyperactif. Vous avez pris une photo au moins ?

\- Non nous avions autre chose à faire et je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez apprécié d'être pris en photo alors que vous étiez nu sur la table d'opération.

\- Sa se flouté...Attendez... NU ? Demande la victime en hurlant, le rouge aux joues.

Le médecin ne manqua pas la gêne du jeune homme. Il eut un petit sourire en coin pendant quelque seconde. Le gamin, parce que pour lui s'en était un, était mignon à rougir comme une fille. Se préoccupant de ce genre de détail alors qu'il avait failli y passer. Ce gamin devait revoir ses priorités. Le brun se demanda pourquoi il était gêné. Tous les hommes étaient constitués de la même façon et les femmes présentes dans la pièce avaient autre chose à faire. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas avoir légèrement lorgné sur la table d'opération son patient quand il était arrivé. Quand on occulté le sang et les blessures plus impressionnantes que grave, on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment mignon le gamin. Tout en finesse. Un torse légèrement musclé. Quelque chose de présent et un peu sec. Des jambes longues, fines mais tout aussi musclées. Dans d'autre circonstance le docteur Hale aurait aimé la vision qui se présentait à son regard vert avec des pointes d'or.

\- Calmez-vous ou les points vont sauter.

Mais l'hyperactif était parti dans son petit délire dont il avait le secret. S'agitant un peu plus dans son lit, le docteur prit le parti de plaquer son patient d'une main sur le torse du jeune homme. L'obligeant à rester allongé contre le matelas. Le haut de son corps était penché sur Stiles pour que leur visage soit proche. Le docteur usa de l'intimidation en grognon. Un son aussi effrayant qu'excitant si on en croyait les battements de cœur du patient. Une menace sortie de la bouche du plus âgé incitant le plus jeune à se calmer. Ce dernier eu long frisson. Il n'y avait pas que son grognement qui était excitant. Il y avait aussi sa voie. Rauque et basse. Les lèvres soudainement sèche, la victime sortie sa langue, se muscle rose qui léchât les lèvres pour les humidifier et dont le mouvement avait été suivit de prêt par le médecin.

\- Vous grognez de façon très sexy doc'. Dit le patient. Il n'y a pas que mon cerveau qui va te réveiller. C'est votre faute et pourtant la main droit va devoir se chargé du boulot tout seul. On n'est vraiment mal traité ici.

Le docteur en question n'en revenait pas de la proposition ouverte que venait de dire le gamin. Un véritable appel au viol surtout quand on ajoute à la liste le petit coup de bassin dans le vide qu'avait fait Stiles comme s'il voulait se coller, se frotter à un corps imaginaire qui serait entre ses jambes.

Le docteur Hale n'était pas le genre a sauté sur tout ce qu'il bouge. Enfin, si bien sûr. C'était un coureur de jupons qui ne refusait jamais les avances d'une jeune femme ou d'un homme pour passer une nuit. Mais quand il revêtait sa blouse blanche, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus de libidos. Comme si ce n'était plus un homme qui réagissait. Il en avait vu, des femmes ou des hommes nus. Seul Stiles avait su capter son regard. Pourtant il était dans un état plus critique que la plupart de ses patients pour le moment. Beaucoup lui avaient fait du gringe aussi. Il avait même le droit dans la salle de repos à un petit tableau où était indiqué le nombre de fois ou un patient l'avait dragué. C'était un jeu dans le service. Connue juste des docteurs et des internes. Une feuille de papier qui montrait la cote de popularité de chacun. Les internes y avaient aussi le droit. Dans ce tableau refait toute les semaines il y avait une classe d'âge sur le côté gauche du tableau. En haut le genre de d'attaque des patients. Ça allait aux flirts gentils, à la demande d'une petite amie ou d'un petit ami à l'attouchement des patients. Beaucoup avaient posé les mains sur les fesses de Derek. Et sur le côté droit du tableau il y avait les noms de ce du service. Des points été attribué et on comptabilisait le tout pour donner un nombre. Celui qui avait le plus nombreux était nommé le docteur sexy de la semaine. Au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, c'était Derek qui l'avait. Il se prêtait aux jeux bien qu'il n'appréciât pas de se faire tripoter par ses patients. Surtout quand il était assez vieux. Les cougars étaient là, à l'affût de la moindre fesse à portée de mains !

Il ne s'avait pas dans quelle case il allait pourvoir foutre cette provocation plus qu'alléchante et grogna dans sa barbe sa libido qui refaisait surface. Même pendant les périodes de disette sexuelle, il n'avait jamais répondu aux avances des autres. Mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de répondre et si son malade devait s'occuper lui-même et qu'il se blesse. Il aurait mauvaise conscience. Quoi ? Derek Hale qui se cherche une excuse ? Bien sûr !

Il plongea alors son visage pour ensuite presser ses lèvres contre celle de Stiles. Ce dernier gémit de contentement. D'une main, le gamin passait une main qui vient prendre place dans la nuque du plus vieux. Rapprochant encore un peu plus les deux êtres qui s'embrassaient à perte d'haleine. La main du docteur passa sous la chemise qu'on avait mise au jeune homme pour caresser son torse. Allant doucement sur la blessure qui ne faisait que cicatriser doucement. La pulpe de ses doigts était plus fermement entrée en contact avec la peau chaude du jeune homme dans les zones qui ne risquait rien. La position n'était pas confortable pour le médecin, mais le baiser était bien trop bond pour arrêter là. Quand il eut fait le tour du torse de Stiles. Le médecin s'aventure dans le pantalon en tissu vert immonde. Le patient ne portait pas de sous-vêtement ce qui permit au médecin se trouver rapidement le sexe de ce dernier après avoir caressé le pubis du jeune homme. Il était d'ailleurs satisfait de sentir que le garçon ne se rasait pas comme beaucoup de jeunes hommes le faisaient. Lui-même ne le faisait pas et une ligne de poil noir partant de son nombril pour aller jusque dans son jean était quelque chose qu'il gardait. Cette vue, quand il était torse nu, excitait n'importe qui. Il n'aimait pas le rasage de cet endroit, ça lui faisait penser au petit garçon, ceux avant l'âge pré pubère qui n'avait pas de poils. Et franchement, ça ne l'attirait pas. Ça lui faisait même horreur.

Portant sa main jusqu'au sexe de son patient il le trouve à demi dur. Faisait-il autant d'effet au jeune homme ? Il faut croire. Il doit avouer être lui-même dans cette situation. Il était un peu gêné dans son boxer. Heureusement qu'il ne portait pas de String pour homme il aimait parfois le faire, son sexe se serait de suite échappé de sa prison de tissu alors qu'il y était encore dans son boxer.

\- Han...Ptain... Plus vite docteur.

\- Derek.

\- Plus vite Derek ! Demande le jeune comprenant que ce dernier lui avait donné son prénom qu'il ne cessa de gémir alors que sa bouche n'était plus occupée avec celle du médecin.

Ce dernier appréciait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Haletant dans son lit, gémissant son prénom, le jeune homme eu un sursaut quand il sentit son sexe être sorti de ses vêtements. La couverture rabattue au niveau des genoux du patient. Ainsi que son pantalon et la chemise qui avait été retroussée au niveau du ventre. Il eut un nouveau sursaut quand le brun le suça avec avidité. Sans plus de préambules, comme ça. C'était bon, trop bon. Brûlant et juste terriblement obscène. Surtout vue les sons que sortait Derek, le sexe de Stiles dans sa bouche. Une main du brun à la base du sexe, caressant distraitement les poils dans lesquels ses doigts passaient. Appréciant la texture. L'autre sur le torse du gamin. Caressant la peau lisse. Faisait attention à ses blessures tout en le maintenant contre le matelas. Les réactions suite au plaisir que Derek lui procurait étaient certaines très plaisant. Peut-être même trop pour un homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre autant de plaisir à en donner. Son pantalon était clairement trop serré pour la terrible érection qu'il avait.

Le jeune homme vient dans sa bouche après quelque autre appréciée, va et vient sur son membre. Le docteur bu ce qu'on lui avait donné avec une sorte de petit ronronnement, tel un chat qui aurait bu son lait. C'était un son néanmoins plus grave. Plus bas. Il prit ensuite un mouchoir pour nettoyer le membre du jeune homme lubrifié par sa salive. Le membre à présent au repos du replacé dans son vêtement et le jeune rhabillé. Ce dernier était à bout de souffle. Toussant un peu. Il avait limite crié son plaisir en se retenant a la dernière. S'il criait, on allait venir voir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Tu devrais te reposé maintenant. Dit Derek.

\- Et si j'ai encore besoin ? Demande Stiles. Je dois demander un de tes collègues.

\- Non, grogna Derek pas du tout ravie de cette éventualité. Parce qu'il savait que les autres ne se gêneraient surement pas. Demande moi et seule moi.

\- Hum, un poil possessif ? Demande le jeune homme.

\- Et territorial !

\- Parce que d'autre on droit a de telle faveur ? Demanda Stiles en souriant pour cacher un mal à l'aise et une profonde colère. Mais c'est un très mauvais menteur.

\- Non juste toi mais je ne veux pas que tu t'envole.

\- Oh je ne partirais pas loin ! Roucoule de nouveau Stiles. Même quand je serais rentré chez moi ~

\- Je l'espère, je viendrais faire d'autre visite de contrôle.

Derek embrassa le jeune homme avant de lui faire un suçon. Le marquant comme étant sien. La blessure n'avait pas été reportée dans son dossier, les autres verront que c'est un suçon et ne s'approcherait pas trop de lui. Il partit pour la salle de repos en s'affalant dans un siège où il sortit la feuille avec le tableau. Le regardant sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Que t'a ton fait aujourd'hui mon beau ? Demande Mélissa en arrivant.

\- Je suppose que je peux cocher : ce fait ouvertement dragué. Il y avait pas plus rentre dedans que lui...

\- Mais encore ? Demande cette fois Lydia. Une interne.

\- Je ne sais pas où casé : "a masturbé et sucé son patient"

Les deux femmes lâchèrent un "oh" long et sonore pour montrer leur surprise. Un sourire coquin sur leurs deux visages. Elles s'approchèrent du médecin pour regarder avec lui la feuille et proposa d'augmenter la longueur du tableau. Parce que là, ça valait beaucoup. Les autres médecins allaient le faire chier pendant longtemps avec ça. Mais peut importer. L'infirmière, Mélissa, demanda comme même qui est le patient. Derek lui répondit tandis qu'il refaisait le tableau après l'avoir pris en photo.

\- Oh mon dieu ! C'est le meilleur ami de mon fils, je vais plus pouvoir le regardé dans les yeux ! Gémit de détresse la plus vieille.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je suis dans le même cas ! Faut que j'aille le voir !

\- Faite ce que vous voulez, moi j'ai un problème a réglé avec la foutu érection que Stiles ma collé ! Grommela l'homme, frustré de ne pas pouvoir sentir tout de suite les mains du jeune homme sur son membre.

Les deux femmes gémir, encore un peu plus désespéré. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur donnée des informations. Mon dieu, l'une le connaissait depuis la petite enfance et avait vu de nombreuse vois le jeune homme quand il avait 5 ans courir dans la maison avec son fils totalement nu quand elle le gardait certaine nuit. Parce que le père de Stiles, le shérif de la ville, était de garde. Et l'autre parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir plus de détail. Son imagination beaucoup trop fertile faisait déjà un scénario qui était beaucoup trop proche de la réalité. Stiles allait lui confirmé en lui déballant tout quelque minute après qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa chambre.

Note 3 : Donc voilà l'O.S que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. J'ai décidé de l'arrêter là mais je me demande si je peux ou non faire un deuxième chapitre. Je me vois bien faire trois chapitres. Toujours avec des fins qui font pensé que c'est la fin de l'histoire comme sa si il y a de nouveau chapitre, c'est que du bonus et je ne me mouille pas trop à écrire une seconde fan fiction à la suite de la première. Surtout que c'est bientôt la rentrée et que ça va être short après. Elle sera mise comme complète bien que de nouveau chapitre seront peut-être posté... Donc si je n'ai perdu personne : VOULEZ VOUS UNE SUITE ?

Note 4 : Merci d'avance de me lire, merci aux personnes qui prendront 5 minutes pour me laisser une Reviews.


	2. bonus 1

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Sexy Doctor

Couple : Sterek

Série : Supernatural

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient a par l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique

Bonus 1 :

Un mois été passé depuis le jour ou Derek Hale avait rencontré le jeune Stiles Stilinski dont le dossier indiquait plus Genim en prénom. Pourtant, la carte d'identité de jeune homme indiquait Stiles. Le doc' apprit que le gamin avait utilisé la position de shérif de son père pour falsifier des documents administratifs qui été les plus courants. Permis de conduire, carte d'identité. Mais son dossier médical n'avait pas eu le même traitement. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à l'hôpital d'ailleurs.

Le brun été ressortie de son entrevue avec une belle érection. Cette dernière ne fut soulagée qu'après être passé en salle de repos pour informer ses occupants de la dernière forme de médecine qu'il avait développé pour soulager son patient des douleurs suite à l'accident et a l'opération. Une fois dans les toilettes, enfermées à double tour dans le cabinet des toilettes, le médecin avait pris son érection en main et c'était masturbé à l'ancienne s'il pouvait le dire ainsi. Ça faisait longtemps que sa main droite n'avait pas eu un tel boulot à faire. Enfin, à peine quelque minute vue que ça ma main avait servi à branlé Stiles. Mais c'était la main gauche... Ce n'est pas pareil et puis ce n'était pas pour lui. En tout cas, il sortit des toilettes satisfait et pu reprendre le service.

Une journée plus tard le médecin avait retrouvé son patient après les heures de boulot. Il avait prévenu les collègues dans quelle chambre il serait et de préférence de ne pas le déranger. Tous avaient vite appris la nouvelle. Il faut dire qu'une des infirmières du service avait vu le tableau et la case qui s'était rajouté. Ainsi que celui qui avait dû faire le coup. Derek Hale était connu pour avoir donné des râteaux tout le monde au boulot. Patient et collègue dans des jolis petits papiers cadeau. De façon claire, propre et impeccable. Un peu comme on remballe son beau-frère ou sa belle-sœur qu'on ne pouvait pas encadrer mais qu'on était obligé de supporté pendant les fêtes. Le tout avait un petit grognement très animal. A la Derek en somme.

Donc voir cela sur le tableau alors que la jeune femme coulait mettre un bâton dans : " c'est fait tripoter les fesses"´ la plus que surprise. Bientôt tout le monde fut au courant dans la plus grande discrétion. Même le directeur de l'hôpital mais lui c'était différent. C'était Peter Hale. L'oncle un peu déranger de Derek qui faisait bien son boulot de directeur et qui laissait pas mal de lest à ses employés. Du moment que c'est dernier travaillait bien et qu'il n'avait pas d'avocat aux fesses.

Le jour suivant de leur première rencontre et pendant que la rumeur se propageait telle une traînée de poudre, Derek était dans la chambre de son patient. Une queue à la bouche qu'il suçait avec avidité. La bite de Stiles avait été tout désignée pour être sa nouvelle gourmandise personnelle ce qui n'avait pas déplu au jeune homme. Qui entre deux gémissements avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il guérirait mieux avec un tel traitement. Oubliant la gêne qu'il avait pu avoir plutôt dans la journée. La mère de Scott était passée le voir pour vérifier ses constantes et n'avait pas encore été mis au courant par Lydia de ce qui se tramait en salle de repos. Cette dernière avait été appelée pour une intervention avant même de rentrer dans la chambre.

Stiles avait remarqué que la mère de son meilleur ami semblait mal à l'aise. Et avait demandé, sur le ton de la plaisanterie si elle avait été là pendant son opération, le sexe complètement à l'aire. Elle avait répondu négativement en ragoutant un : " c'est tout comme". Elle eut le droit à un froncement de sourcils et lui expliqua que Derek avait raconté leur petite... Session de remise en forme de ce qui se trouvait en dessous de la ceinture. Des fois que sa aussi ça soit endommagé... La bonne excuse en somme, mais qui exprimait bien ce qu'elle savait. Il n'avait pas fallu dix secondes pour le voir viré au rouge. Elle du raconté avec exactitude les évènements. Le pourquoi du comment. Et lui fit apprend l'existence du tableau. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Derek du s'en chargé à sa seconde visite.

\- Alors comme sa ta fellation t'a rapporté des points ? Demande vexé le patient. Tu seras bien élu le plus sexy des médecins ou il te faut un autre ronde ? La victime de l'accident le boudait littéralement en ne le regardant pas. Tournant la tête sur le côté pour cacher son visage.

Il avait eu du mal à encaisser la nouvelle surtout que Mélissa n'avait pu lui dire que les grandes lignes car elle avait été appelée pour une urgence. Il avait été seul assez longtemps pour ruminer de sombre pensé. Il s'était senti déçu d'avoir été pris pour un jouet. Quelque chose, un objet pour une compétition machiste. Limite du qui aura la plus grosse alors que ce n'était pas vraiment voulu. Derek était beau comme beaucoup de ses collègues. Le cliché de l'infirmière et du médecin était encore d'actualité et faisait beaucoup d'effet. D'où leur petit jeu. Histoire de se détendre entre deux interventions.

\- Même sans ça j'aurais gagné. Grogna Derek qui aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas mis au courant. On a même du rajouté une case pour ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Parce que tu comptes cocher pour tes autres patients : " lui a taillé une pipe ? "

\- Je te l'ai dit. Personne n'a le droit à ce genre de faveur de ma part.

\- Si je suis le premier, il peut très bien y en avoir d'autre. Le jeune homme était vraiment blesser dans sa fierté.

Derek soupira bruyamment. Stiles qui ne le regardait toujours pas descendit les yeux aux sols. Il s'avait qu'il faisait royalement chier le doc'. Que ce dernier n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et qu'il était plus ou moins libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses autres patients. À part les tuer bien sûr. Enfin, on pouvait déblatérer sur les cas ou peut être que la morte était la meilleure façon d'abréger les souffrances de la personne qui de toute façon n'allait pas survivre. Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt au patient du docteur Hale qui se sentie triste. Son visage en montrait toute l'étendue d'une souffrance que le jeune Stilinski ne comprenait pas lui-même. Cela ne devrait pas le toucher, mais jouet avec lui, ses nerfs et son corps faisait mal comme même. Et puis il avait eu un espoir d'une suite, après son petit séjour. Derek lui en avait fait une quasi-promesse, mais qui les tiens de nos jours ? Pas son père qui avait repris l'alcool trois semaines après qu'il avait décidé d'arrêt. Il était devenu alcoolique après la mort de sa femme et Stiles en avait un douloureux souvenir. Ni son meilleur ami qui lui promettait des soirées entres potes et l'abandonné finalement pour sa copine parce que c'est parent sortait et qu'il pouvait se faufiler dans la maison et passé du temps avec la jeune femme. Et que tel un couple en péril, il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il aurait un rendez-vous avec elle. Demain comme dans un mois. Sauf que les parents de la fille sortaient très régulièrement.

Perdu dans ses pensée, le jeune homme se sentie être déporté sur un côté du lit tandis que le médecin qui avait quitté sa blouse blanche était monté sur le lit. Chuchotant un :" je vais te faire passer l'envie de ne pas croire en moi". Les protestations qu'aurait pu émettre le jeune homme furent englouties par Derek qui avait pris place dans le lit, juste à cote de lui. Allongé sur le flan pour laisser tout la place au malade. Il l'avait embrassé. Parsemant ensuite le coup du plus jeune de doux baiser. Mais aussi de morsures. Les dents rentrées dans la peau du jeune homme lui procurant une légère douleur. Mais cette dernière contribuait largement à embrasé tous les sens de l'hyperactif qui d'une main, celle sui n'était pas bloqué par le flan du docteur, vient douche le bras du plus vieux. Ses jambes l'empêchaient de se mouvoir mais Derek comprenait la finalité de ses pensées et se rapprocha de lui pour plus de contact. Enveloppant le jeune homme de sa chaleur.

\- Je n'ai jamais touché, un patient avant toi. Je n'ai jamais apprécié un corps nu pendant mon service. Surtout vue l'horreur qu'avait causé ton accident. Ma libido ne se manifeste jamais quand j'ai ma blouse, pour personne. Ni même la bombe sexuelle auquel je ne refuse jamais des avances hors de mon service. Sauf avec toi. Et si je t'avais croisé dans la rue, sois sur que je n'aurais pas attendu que tu me drague pour te sauter déçus et te prendre n' importe où. Dans un magasin, caché entre deux rayons. Dans une ruelle sombre ou les toilettes publiques.

Les mots du docteur ponctué de nombreux grognements et dit entre deux baisés avaient provoqué en Stiles quelque chose qu'il avait rarement connue. Son sexe avait pris plus de vigueur qu'avec n'importe qu'elle porno, aussi jouissif soit-il. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué être sensible au bruit. Au soupir et au gémissement de plaisir dans les vidéos pour "adulte". Au bruit que faisaient les corps des acteurs quand le premier enculait le second et que leur peau claquait dans un bruit sonore. À la voix de Derek lui sortait des choses sexy, à ses grognements. À ses bruits quand il avait sucé sa bite.

\- Touche-moi ! Gémit avec envie le jeune homme.

Derek ne se fit pas prit et sortie le sexe dur du jeune homme, il le suça un peu, juste histoire de le lubrifier avant de le branler férocement. Lâchant des grognements d'un animal alors qu'il s'était mis à genoux au-dessus du bassin du plus jeune. Il aurait voulu se presser contre lui, mais sa blessure à la jambe l'empêchait. Au cas où dans un moment d'inconscience, il lui fasse mal. Et ça pouvait vite arriver ! Il était donc à genoux. Sa main toujours sur le sexe de l'autre. Son autre main se frottait contre la bosse de son jean qui déformait ce dernier. Ses hanches bougeaient toute seule provoquant des frictions entre son Jean et sa peau. Ayant prévu sa petite visite avant, il avait enlevé son boxer en passant aux toilettes. Il ouvrit son jean et descendit sa braguette. Heureux de voir l'effet que cela faisait a Stiles de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas de sous-vêtement et laissa plus facilement sa queue sortie. Il s'abaissa assez pour que leurs deux sexes soient colle ensemble sans pour autant qu'il appuie contre le bassin du gamin. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur la queue de son amant. Le jean ouvert, le t-shirt enlevé. Stiles pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait tend d'effet aux autres. Cette ligne de poil descendant et devenant plus danse du nombril à son sexe. C'était une magnifique vue. Le plus jeune prit leurs deux érections en main pendant que Derek se tenait avec ses deux mains à l'aide de la tête d'oreiller. Les coudes enfoncés dans le matelas de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles. Derek fit des mouvements de bassin pour aider Stiles qui emprisonné à l'aide de ses deux mains leur sexe pendant que lui créent les frottements. C'était bon. Bien plus que les autres fois où il l'avait fait avec d'autres partenaires pourtant, c'était presque les mêmes gestes. Mais Stiles lui faisait plus d'effet que n'importe qui.

\- Je vais jouir bon sang ! Dit le patient.

\- Jouis, vas si, je t'en donne l'ordre.

Cette simple phrase, dite avec une voix tellement autoritaire fit jouir le plus jeune. Il éjacula sur son torse tandis que son amant en faisait de même. Heureusement que sa chemise avait été relevée, il ne sait quand pendant l'expérience. Sinon il aurait été bon pour expliquer pourquoi il été sale. Moment surement très gênant devant la mère de Scott. Ou pourquoi il y avait double dose de sperme.

\- Tu comptes faire une nouvelle case ? Demande joueur Stiles. Masturbation a deux ?

\- Nan, je ne suis pas au boulot et sa ferrait beaucoup trop de dégât. Des culotes mouillé et des queues à satisfaire. Sa ferait trop de débordement sexuel pour le service. Je te laisse. Je dois rentrer. Je suis de garde demain faut que je dorme et je me douche.

Et un mois après, Derek rentrait chez lui après une dure journée. Et si avant il était un peu morose en rentrant dans son appartement trop grand et top vide. Maintenant il était heureux. Il avait toujours son homme qui l'attendait. Raffolant pendant leur séance de sexe d'ordre dans un langage crue. Le sexe oral avait une grande influence sur Stiles. Et Derek s'était sur la façon dont son petit copain prenait son pied. Il adorait voir son visage et malgré les positions qu'il avait, il y avait toujours un miroir qui traînait pour voir les ravages qu'il produisait. Les meilleurs moments étaient surement quand Stiles l'accueillait dans un t-shirt trop grand, lui arrivant jusqu'en bas des fesses, sans rien en dessous à part un sex toy dans cul. C'était quand les journées de Derek était les plus mauvaises et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Stiles qui sentait ce genre de chose, comme les chats sentaient la pluie, se préparait ainsi avant le retour de son amant. Les préliminaires pouvaient être sautés, le rapport pouvait être plus animal sans que Derek n'ait à se soucier de la préparation de son amant qui s'en était déjà occupé et donc ne pas lui faire mal sous le coup d'une brutale pénétration.

Demain était un autre jour qui promettait d'autres jeux sexuels de la sorte. Surtout que Derek avec des idées, beaucoup d'idée.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, je tenais à remercier les 20 reviews que j'ai pu avoir. Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai déménagé pour les études et suis au Crous. Entre les retrouvaille avec des amis, l'écriture de nouvelle O.S (j'ai une douzaine O.S a posté ! ), leur correction. Et la vie en règle général, je poste que maintenant cette suite. Le truc c'est que j'adore écrire, j'écris tout le temps et j'ai encore 6/7 Idée d'o.s mais j'ai du mal à corriger :/. Par ce que c'est long, ça me bousille le dos car je suis sur mon ordinateur (j'écris sur tablette donc je peux être dans mon lit…) et que relire ce que je fais me soule, c'est comme relire 36 mille fois le même écrit.

Mais bon…. Voilà la suite que vous avez demandé et là. Une troisième partie ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Peut être pas. VOULEZ VOUS UNE SUITE ? Ou je m'arrête pour cette aventure si. N'hésité pas a me le dire, même si vous ne souhaité pas de suite, ça ne me vexera pas :D

Pour ce qui est de ma fanfiction Chaton. Le rythme sera d'un chap. par semaine, en sachant que le prochain chapitre sera posté quand je me serais replongé dans l'histoire !


End file.
